


Getting To Know You

by VodkaWriter



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF
Genre: And I love drama so expect a lot, Angst, Drama, Family, Faustus actually being a good dad, Feels, Fluff, Just an excuse to write fluffy Spellwood, Might add more tags later, Multi, Romance, Zelda denying her feelings like always, an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaWriter/pseuds/VodkaWriter
Summary: Faustus Blackwood had been married for six years, will become a father of twins in a matter of months. What happens when a young girl enters his office and brings back the love of his past with her?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparkles21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkles21/gifts).

> Just an AU that has been running through my mind for some time now.

Faustus was sitting looking out of the large window he had on his office, the top of the building provided him with the most stunning of landscapes.  
  
A knock on the door interrupted him from keeping on admiring the view.  
  
"Come in" he said outloud.  
  
"Mr. Blackwood" his secretary called not fully entering his office "There's someone here that wants to see you."  
  
"Does this person has an appointment?" He asked brow furrowed.  
  
"No, but she says it's really important" his secretary seemed to be nervous of his answer.  
  
"Well, let her come in" he said sitting down at his desk to receive the woman.  
  
His secretary nodded and closed the door. A couple of minutes later another knock was heard and he softly asked the woman on the other side to come in. What he didn't expected was to see a young girl, redheaded, blue eyes, not older than sixteen or seventeen years old approaching his desk slowly.  
  
"Please sit down miss?" Faustus questioned watching as the girl sat down on the chair in front of him.  
  
"Alma" the girl said looking at him "My name is Alma."  
  
"Soul, interesting" he said smiling softly "What can I do for you, Alma?"  
  
"Well, I, I actually don't know how to tell you this" she started and he could see how nervous she was "I don't want you to think I came here for money nor anything alike. I, well"  
  
"Alma, please get to the point" he said feeling his heart beating way faster than it should not knowing why.  
  
"Well, there's no easy way to tell this but" Alma stammered, took a deep breath and finally said "I'm, well, I'm your daughter."  
  
I'm your daughter. I'm your daughter. Those words kept repeating in his head. A daughter. That was not possible, was it?  
  
"I'm sorry, what?" He asked trying to not show how much it affected him.  
  
"I know this is a lot to take, I found out two weeks ago and debated a lot if I should come or not but" she let out a long breath "My mother is Zelda Spellman, my full name is Alma Katherina Spellman. I was born on December 25th, 2004, I'm fourteen years old as my birthday is a couple of months away. I live in Greendale."  
  
Faustus stared at her open mouthed, Zelda never told him. Hell, she never even called him to warn that his child wanted to meet him.  
  
"And you thought that coming here was the best choice?" What the hell was that? Why did he said that?  
  
"What?" She asked clearly confused and hurt.  
  
"I have a life, my wife is pregnant with twins" he kept on talking even when his own brain told him to stop "I'm sorry, but she can't see you so you have to leave."  
  
Alma stared at him with unshed tears in her eyes. The girl looked heartbroken and he immediately regretted his words. He didn't even knew why he said them in the first place. Maybe the shock of the moment.  
  
"Alright" she whispered standing up and wiping a lonely tear that managed to escape her eye, turning around she almost ran to the door and with one last glance at him she said something that completely shook him out of his reverie "I thought that after years of imagining my father, he would be better than all of my fantasies, the hero not the villain."  
  
He stood up and ran after her. Catching her waiting for the elevator.  
  
"Alma" he whispered taking her hand in his "I'm so sorry. You took me by surprise, I didn't meant what I said."  
  
She looked at him and he cursed himself in that moment, seeing her red puffy eyes. She had his eyes.  
  
"Can we please go somewhere and talk?" He asked softly and she nodded "There's a Starbuck right across the street."  
  
"Alright" she whispered.  
  
"Rose" he called his secretary "I'm going out, cancel all my meetings, and go home."  
  
"Will do Sir" she answered going back to her desk.  
  
Alma and him took the elevator and he had the chance to look at her more closely. He could see that she was the spitting image of her mother but the eyes, they were all him.  
  
"Can you stop looking at me like that?" He heard her whisper "It makes me feel uncomfortable."  
  
"I apologize" he said looking at the numbers of floors that were left to get down "You look like your mother"  
  
"Yes, that's what auntie Hilda always says" Alma answered and softly added "Except the eyes."  
  
"You have my eyes" he whispered back.  
  
She smiled softly and he noticed that she even had Zelda's smile.  
  
The doors of the elevator opened and he let her walk first, he screwed up big time. She, his daughter, still had some unshed tears in her eyes and he felt guilty. After all, she was not to blame for anything.  
  
They walked in silence, side by side until they reached the Starbucks. Once inside they ordered their drinks and sat down facing each other, as far away of the other customers as possible.  
  
"Does your mother knows that you are here?" He asked, finally breaking the silence.  
  
The girl looked down, clearly ashamed.  
  
"No, she wouldn't have let me come if I told her."  
  
"She must be really worried" he said calmly. Even though, he worried that Zelda would be desperately searching for her daughter.  
  
"Sabrina has probably already told her" Alma said looking at him with those blue eyes showing a storm of emotions "She was never good at keeping secrets. You remember her, right?"  
  
"Yes, she was just a year old but yes" he said "How are your uncle and aunt?"  
  
"Auntie Hilda spoils me rotten, mom pretends she doesn't like it" the girl said laughing softly "but uncle Edward doesn't like me that much."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Faustus frowned, already not liking that his daughter felt that her uncle didn't liked her "I'm sure he loves you, you are his niece."  
  
"Well, not exactly" she answered looking at her coffee "You see, my uncle apparently never liked you and when he found out you were my dad well, he didn't liked that my mother decided to keep me and raise me by herself."  
  
Faustus rage was bubbling inside him, how dare he, how did Edward dare to do that to his own niece?  
  
"I'm sure he tries not to show but I am a very perceptive person" Alma said and tried to smile for him "Anyways, I'm sure Sabrina already told my mom where I am."  
  
"I would feel better if I call her myself, Alma" he answered and reached out for her hand "please."  
  
"Alright, I will give you her number" she said smiling at him "but please, I, if you want that is, would like to spend some time with you and get to know you."  
  
"After the first impression I gave you I'd have thought you would want to leave and never come back" he said regretfully, after all, it had been the shock.  
  
"You just found out you have a fourteen years old daughter, I think that was a hurtful but normal reaction" she said with a reassuring smile.  
  
"Then, I guess, spending some days with me won't be that bad" he added chuckling.  
  
"Nope" she said showing him her phone so he could dial Zelda's number on his phone while she finished her coffee.  
  
He waited patiently, one, two, three rings before she picked up.  
  
"Hello?" She sounded so worried right now.  
  
"Zelda" he whispered her name "She is with me."  
  
For a few minutes the other side of the line remained silent, he could hear her breathe.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes" he answered looking in front of him, to his newfound daughter who was finishing her coffee "She would like to stay for a few days."  
  
Silence. Again.  
  
"I'm going to New York" she said firmly "If she would like to get to know you I want to be there, I'm guessing you'd want to talk too."  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much" Faustus said with a smile, Alma grabbed her phone and typed something showing it to him "Alma here, wants Milo."  
  
Zelda let out a soft laugh, oh how much he missed that laugh.  
  
"Tell her she is in big trouble but yes, I will take Milo."  
  
"See you soon, Zelda" he softly said.  
  
"See you soon" she answered "Faustus."  
  
He hung up and his daughter immediately looked up from her phone.  
  
"Is she bringing Milo?"  
  
"She said that you" he pointed an accusing finger at her "are in big trouble but that yes, she would bring Milo. What is that anyways?"  
  
"Milo is my cat" she answered as if it was the most obvious thing.  
  
"Oh, a cat" he looked a little uncomfortable "my wife is allergic to cats."  
  
"He is staying with mom" Alma said quickly "and if you are not ready, I could stay at a hotel."  
  
"What?" Faustus looked at her, expression serious "No, you are staying at my house, with me."  
  
"Alright" she answered "it was just a suggestion."  
  
He smiled and she smiled back. Zelda would soon come and he would ask her everything but for now, he would enjoy the fact that his daughter was here with him. Wanting to know him.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Greendale, Zelda finds out that her daughter ran away in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Already working on chapter 3!

Zelda found herself having breakfast, with Hilda and Sabrina by her side when she realized that her daughter hadn't joined them.  
  
"Why is Alma still sleeping?" She asked taking a look at her watch and noticing it was almost 9am and her daughter never slept in.  
  
"Maybe she had a late night" Sabrina whispered looking pointedly at her pancakes "You know she loves to stay up reading."  
  
"Sabrina Spellman, you better not lie to me" Zelda said raising her voice a little.  
  
"Well" the girl looked down "Alma heard you talking to Lilith about her dad and she was curious so she investigated him and..."  
  
"And?" The woman said standing up already feeling anxious.  
  
"And she decided to travel to New York to meet him" the young blonde finished, wincing she looked up at her aunt. Her face had lost all color, white as a paper, Hilda stood up and stepped closer to her sister.  
  
"Zelds?" The older blonde said shaking her arm lightly.  
  
"I can't believe this, she, she left" the redheaded whispered "I knew that having Lilith in our lives wasn't going to be good."  
  
"But Lilith is her aunt as much as Diana and I are" Hilda said giving her a small smile.  
  
"I know" Zelda answered closing her eyes.  
  
"Auntie, I'm sorry" Sabrina said stepping closer, giving Zelda a nervous smile "I should have talked her out of it but you know Alma, she is quite stubborn."  
  
Zelda smiled at that, of course her daughter would be stubborn. Faustus, and herself if she was being honest, were quite stubborn too.  
  
"It's alright Sabrina, I know how she is and trust me" she grabbed her phone and dialed a number before adding "she will be grounded until she's thirty."  
  
Zelda walked to her brother's office and locked herself there.  
  
"Lilith? We have a problem" she said as soon as the other woman answered the phone.  
  
"What? What happened? Is Alma alright?" Lilith asked frantically.  
  
"No, she is alright" Zelda took a deep breath and then "She is in New York, ran away in the middle of the night to find her father."  
  
"Oh" the other woman's voice sounded nervous "Do you think she is with him already?"  
  
"I don't know, probably" Zelda sighed "That girl is truly my karma, she pretended to be tired so she could go to bed early just to pack her bag."  
  
"Zel, you knew this day would come sooner or later" Lilith sighed "Alma is a very curious girl, and honestly I can't wait to have her here as my niece."  
  
"I'm sorry Lilith" the redheaded woman whispered "I know that hiding the truth from her kept you out of her life and you are her aunt as much as Hilda and Diana are. I just, I just hope that your brother won't hurt her."  
  
"He won't" the brunette answered firmly "if he does I will kill him, he can be my brother but Alma is my niece and she is my priority."  
  
"Thank you" Zelda said smiling "And thank you for not saying anything these past four years, I know it wasn't what you wanted and I hope that he can understand that."  
  
"Oh don't worry, my brother can shove it" Lilith chuckled "but honestly Zelda, don't worry, he is going to be angry but he will understand."  
  
"Bye, take care" she said and heard Lilith whisper a goodbye before hanging up.  
  
Sighing, she sat down on one of the black couches. Hers and Faustus' relationship was always on and off, but that one night almost fifteen years ago left her with the true love of her life. Alma.  
  
But she knew that after that encounter with Lilith, four years ago, this day would come. That day, when Lilith had seen her in that art gallery next to Alma, and realized that the little one was in fact, her niece. They both agreed to not tell the young girl that they were related, instead, Lilith managed to win the aunt title as Zelda's friend.  
  
Before she could get lost on those memories, her phone ran and just then she realized what time it was. 10:30am.  
  
The number, wasn't one she had saved but she knew it was from New York.  
  
"Hello?" She answered, hoping that it wasn't bad news of her daughter.  
  
"Zelda" his voice was a whisper "She is with me."  
  
For a few minutes she remained silent, breathing in and out slowly.  
  
"Is she alright?"  
  
"Yes" he answered and she felt relieved "She would like to stay for a few days."  
  
Silence. Again. Of course she would. She had just found her father, and Zelda wasn't going to deny the opportunity for them to get to know each other.  
  
"I'm going to New York" she said firmly "If she would like to get to know you I want to be there, I'm guessing you'd want to talk too."  
  
"Yes, I would like that very much" Faustus answered, paused for a minute and then added "Alma here, wants Milo."  
  
Zelda let out a soft laugh, her best friend, of course she wanted him.  
  
"Tell her she is in big trouble but yes, I will take Milo."  
  
"See you soon, Zelda" she heard him said softly.  
  
"See you soon" she answered "Faustus."  
  
She kept looking at her phone even when she had already hung up. That talk with Faustus was not going to be an easy one, she knew.  
  
"Zelds?" She heard her sister entering the office.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are you alright?" Hilda asked sitting down beside her sister on the couch.  
  
"Honestly? I'm not" Zelda whispered "I know that Alma deserves to have a father but I never thought I'd have to face Faustus Blackwood again."  
  
"Oh Zelds, is this about what happened years ago?" The blonde woman asked wrapping an arm around her sister's shoulders.  
  
"I was going to tell him, but hearing him say those things to Edward" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before adding "he broke my heart and I don't want him to do the same to Alma."  
  
"Zelds, I'm sure he wouldn't hurt our girl" Hilda whispered "she is his daughter, even if he wasn't part of her life I'm sure he wouldn't hurt her, besides that girl truly knows how to get into people's hearts."  
  
"Everyone but Edward" Zelda said turning to look at Hilda "and before you defend him, he is not even hiding it."  
  
"I wasn't going to defend him" Hilda said surprising Zelda "Edward has every right to be mad at Faustus but Alma is another story, that girl has always been the sweetest to everyone and believe me when I say, Edward needs some good slaps to behave properly."  
  
Zelda laughed out loud at that last statement. She knew that her brother never accepted that her daughter shared Blackwood's blood, but when her daughter asked her why her uncle didn't liked her, well, Zelda wanted to kill him.  
  
"Hildie, I'm going to New York."  
  
"Is Alma staying there or are you going to bring her home?" The blonde asked trying to read her sister's expressions.  
  
"No, she will stay with him for a few days" the redhead said looking nervous "I will ask Lilith if I can stay with her and Adam for those days, I know she won't have problems with Milo staying there too.".  
  
Hilda laughed at that.  
  
"Of course she wants her cat with her."  
  
Zelda nodded smiling.  
  
"Zelds?" Hilda waited until her sister looked at her "Give him a second chance, at least a first one with his daughter."  
  
"I will, Hildie" Zelda answered giving her sister a small hug "Thank you, for listening."  
  
"I'm always here for that and to hide a body too" the blonde added chuckling.  
  
Zelda just laughed. Hilda was always a great support, helping her with Alma in every way she could. And she was right, she will give Faustus a chance, she just hoped he wouldn't blow it. For the sake of their daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus takes Alma to his house... How will Constance react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry that it took me this long to update. I really hope you are still interested in this story. 
> 
> As you know, our ship kind of sank so that took my motivation. But I am back!

Alma looked at Faustus while he spoke over the phone. He was having a serious conversation with, whom she assumed, was his wife. His hair was perfectly tamed with some gel, but she knew by aunt Lilith's Instagram posts that his hair was as curly as hers. Well, hers was wavy and not curly, but still. He had a serious expression and his blue eyes focused on something on the floor. Her father was everything she had ever imagined. And yes, the first impression was not the best one, but she let it go because she knew it must have been the shock.

"We will talk when I get home,” he whispered as he ended the call. He turned his attention back to her. “Well, is that bag all you brought from home?" he asked her and she gave him a shy smile.

"Actually, I thought you wouldn't agree and that you would return me home as soon as you could, so I just packed for two days,"

"Oh," he simply said. “Well, we will have to go shopping to remedy that then,”

"What?" she asked him, clearly not expecting his offer.

"You will have to be patient with me," Faustus said, smiling. "I haven't gone shopping with someone in a very long time. Not even with my sister,”

"Lilith?" Alma said and then she covered her mouth, noticing the frown that formed in Faustus' face. She had screwed it. She wasn't supposed to mention her aunt.

"Please, don't tell me she knew,” he begged.

"Please don't be mad at her," she replied. "Aunt Lilith just wanted to be with me, and mom asked her not to tell. I wasn't even supposed to know that she was my aunt,”

Faustus took a deep breath. Of course it was all Zelda's doing, but his sister, his own sister, hiding the fact that he had a daughter...Damn. It hurt.

"Don't worry, Alma. I promised not to be mad at her," he said, taking her hand in his and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "Why don't we go to my house, so you can choose a room and then we can go shopping?"

Alma smiled brightly before nodding. Both took their coats and put them on. She grabbed her backpack and together, they left the coffee shop.

His driver was waiting for them outside and she wondered when he had had the chance to call him. They got in the car and Faustus told Thomas to take them home.

"I hope you like the house," he broke the silence while she looked out of the window.

"Oh, I have no doubt!” she smiled while looking at the multiple trees she spotted in their way home. Apparently, his house was far from the big city.

"It is far from the city," he said as if he could read her mind. “I like it. It reminds me of Greendale,"

"Don't you miss it?" Alma whispered so softly he barely heard her.

"Sometimes, but I left for a reason,” he answered, looking out of his own window.

She nodded and focused on the passing trees. She loved that about Greendale. It had so much nature and the days she, Sabrina, and Ambrose spent camping were her favorites. Suddenly, the car started to slow down in front of a beautiful white mansion. It was amazing. She couldn't stop looking at it.

"I said I liked to be far away from the big city not that I was living in a cabin on the woods," Faustus said smiling when he saw her look of amazement.

Alma gasped at how big it was. All was white with some shades of black. It was like a dream come true. 

The car came to a sudden stop and Faustus got out first to open the car door for her. 

"Is your wife aware that I'm staying here for a few days?" she whispered, looking at the big white entrance. "And that I am your daughter?"

Faustus stopped in his tracks. He hadn't told Constance that tiny little detail. He just said that someone was staying for a few days, but he didn't said who that someone was. 

"Well, you see, I couldn't tell her on the phone," he said, nervously looking for the keys. "I will talk to her now,"

She nodded apprehensively. She felt weird about that. He finally opened the door and they both stepped inside. The house was as big as she had seen from outside. White and black, a huge central staircase leaded to the second floor, and a woman stepped closer when she saw them entering the mansion. 

"Mr. Blackwood, welcome home," the blonde lady said. She was older, but her blue eyes seemed so kind.

"Hello, Mrs. Chase," he gently said. “This is Alma, my daughter. She will be staying with us for a few days,”

"Daughter!?" came a voice from upstairs. “Daughter!?"

They all looked up to see a woman standing at the end of the stairs, looking down at, specifically, Alma. She was angry. That was very much visible.

"Mrs. Chase, please take Alma to one of the guests rooms," he gestured with his hand for her to follow the woman.

Mrs. Chase nodded silently. She was looking at the girl as she smiled brightly at her. Alma smiled back nervously, and taking one last glance to her dad, she followed the lady up the stairs. 

"Constance, please, come to my office,” he said sternly. He followed with his eyes how Alma and Mrs. Chase disappeared upstairs and he noticed the death glare that Constance shot to the girl.

As soon as the door of his office closed his wife started yelling.

"Care to explain who the hell was that girl you decided to bring to my house?" Constance eyes shone with fury.

"First of all, lower your voice. Second of all, this house is mine never forget that" he said casting a death glare at her "third and most important of all, she is my daughter. It took me by surprise but she is here and she will be staying with us for a couple of weeks."

"How can you be so sure that she's even yours?" She stepped closer "What if she's after your money?"

"Like you?" He asked rounding his desk to sit on his chair "She is my daughter, I don't need a DNA test to confirm it. And you better treat her well, Alma is perceptive of things and I would like for her to feel at home."

He dismissed her then, with a wave of his hand. She stormed out of his office and he finally was alone with his thoughts.

_Why couldn't Zelda tell him about Alma sooner?_ he sighed. A knock on his door shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked standing up.

"Can I come in?" Alma asked shyly.

"Of course" he answered smiling "did you liked the room?"

"It's wonderful" she smiled at him "aunt Lilith called me, she is coming."

"Oh, of course" he said trying to hide the feel of betrayal that he still felt, after all, his sister hid the fact that he was a father.

"I just wanted to let you know and please" she looked into his eyes "don't tell her anything bad, she was just following my mom's wishes."

"Alma, don't worry, your aunt and I will talk and that's all" Faustus said reassuringly.

The doorbell rang and she looked at him sheepishly. Maybe she failed to inform him that her aunt was already near the house. 

"Let's greet Lilith, shall we?" He forced a smile and she nodded. Both made their way to the living room area where Lilith was.

"Alma" she whispered as soon as she saw her, hugging her tightly "my sweet lovely niece. Oh that feels good."

"Hi auntie" Alma whispered hugging her as tight, eyes closed. It truly felt amazing to hug her when the both of them knew the truth "I missed you."

"I missed you too beautiful" Lilith said caressing her hair. She casted a look at her brother who was watching them intently "I need to talk to your father now, will you leave us please?"

Alma nervously looked at Faustus who gave her a warm smile, she nodded and left.

"Faustus" Lilith started.

"Years knowing, Lilith, years!" He raised his voice "I had a right to know!"

"You did, but if I had told you anything, Zelda would have taken Alma away and you know it" she sighed, stepping closer to him "I'm sorry I hid this from you, but it was my only chance to be in her life. I know you are angry but maybe you should work those feelings out before Zelda gets here."

"Do you think she will take her away again?" He asked nervously.

"I don't know, Faustus" she whispered "I will go to spend some time with Alma."

He nodded and as soon as she closed the door to the living room, he took his cellphone and dialed a number.

"Morningstar" he started "I need your legal assistance in a custody case."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faustus, Lilith and Alma spend a day together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the really long wait. Hope you are still interested in this story, please let me know.

"Custody? Don't tell me you and your wife are already fighting over your unborn children" the voice on the other side of the line said. Luke Morningstar, the most ruthless lawyer he knew.

"Actually no, turns out I have a daughter, a fourteen years old daughter and I am afraid her mother's going to take her away from me again" he answered while walking to his office. Once inside he locked the door and sat at his desk.

"Man, I can't believe you don't know what a condom is" Luke said laughing "But I can help you, is your name on the birth certificate?"

"Not that I know of" he sighed "But I need the reassurance that I will not lose her now after she found me."

"It is going to be difficult to win a custody case if you are not legally her father" Morningstar sighed "But we can start the process of legally recognize her as yours."

"What would that entail?" Faustus asked with a serious expression.

"A DNA test and present the results to a judge" the other man answered "once that's done, you will be legally recognized as her father."

"Start the process then" he ordered "and it doesn't matter if you have to pay to speed things up, pay whatever amount you have to."

"Will do" Luke answered and then hung up.

Faustus sighed, he didn't wanted to go behind Zelda's and Alma's back but he needed to be sure he wouldn't lose her, not when it took him fourteen years to know of her existence. He still couldn't believe that Zelda could hide something this big and important from him.

He heard a knock on the door and looked at the door "Yes?"

Lilith came in "I was just told that we are going shopping."

"Oh yes" he smiled when he saw Alma coming in after her aunt "Alma needs clothes for her stay here so we are going shopping."

"I always wanted to go shopping with my favorite niece" Lilith said smiling brightly, taking Alma's hand.

"She is your only niece" Faustus added with a small chuckle, making his daughter softly laugh. 

"Oh you are right" his sister said smiling "Alright, let's go so we can have lunch outside. I can't handle your wife's snide comments today."

"Did she said something to you, Alma?" He asked hoping that Constance hadn't said anything too hurtful.

"Nothing I haven't heard from Uncle Edward before" Alma whispered "Anyways, I have never visited New York. Can we eat out today?"

"Absolutely" he said firmly "well ladies, let's go."

Lilith took Alma by the hand, while Faustus closed the door to his office. He would have to talk to Constance to make sure she held her tongue in Alma's presence. Especially now that he wanted to have an active role in his daughter's life.

He was doing the driving now, he smiled while he heard Lilith and Alma talk about different clothes styles and colors. Alma was definitely Zelda's daughter, he could notice that they had a lot in common.

The drive to the city was calm, with laughter and some stories Alma had to share with them, after all, Lilith hadn't been part of her life in her earlier years and he hadn't been part at all. 

He parked and they made their way to the first store: Prada. 

"Don't you think this is too expensive?" Alma asked already showing interest in a beige dress she could see from outside.

"Well, I wouldn't have guided us here if I thought it was too expensive" he answered encouragingly while he opened and held the door for them. 

He sat in one of the couches the store had for, definitely, husbands or in this case fathers while their daughters shopped. Lilith helped Alma to choose some dresses he absolutely considered too short but that Lilith said were totally fine. He rolled his eyes at his sister's comments about boys. 

Once that store was done, three dresses later, he decided to take them to another store where Alma could buy some jeans and tshirts. Then he took her to buy snickers and by lunch time, he carried severals bags because his sister couldn't help him, fortunately Alma carried some to the car and they took off to a restaurant nearby.

"What can I bring you today?" The young waitress asked once they had read the menu.

"A salad and a water please" Lilith answered quickly, giving the girl a small smile.

"Alright and to you two?" The girl asked smiling.

"A cheeseburger with fries and a coke" they answered at the same time, looking at each other in shock.

"Great, the both of you can't eat healthy for lunch" Lilith said rolling her eyes.

The girl smiled and left.

"I just eat that for lunch and on Mondays" Alma said defensively.

"Oh, he does too that is the reason for my comment" her aunt answered laughing "can't deny you are a Blackwood."

"Lilith believes she is a rabbit, that is why she eats salad and drinks water" he said teasingly and smiled when Alma laughed out loud.

"Hey!" Lilith exclaimed while hitting her softly since they were seated side by side.

"Sorry but he is right, besides I eat a lot of healthy food at home. Mom only lets me eat junk food on Mondays" Alma said rolling her eyes "Although auntie Hilda always gives me sweets behind her back."

"Hilda seems to spoil you rotten" Faustus said smiling. He would have to thank her for that.

"Oh she does, ever since I have memory. Aunt Hilda and aunt Diana, mom pretends she doesn't like it but I know she does, especially since uncle Edward ignores my existence" she ended with a fake smile "and four years ago I won another aunt that spoils me just as much."

"Oh I can't believe I can finally call you niece and spoil you openly. These days are going to be amazing" the brunette said excitedly.

"I'm glad at least Lilith could spoil you and now it's my turn" he softly said "Alma, is my name on your birth certificate?" 

"No, that is why it was difficult to find out who you were" she answered frowning "Mom knew I would look for it and when I did, her name was the only one there."

"Oh" of course Zelda wouldn't name him "I would like to do something, if you agree that is."

"What?" She asked confused and Lilith glanced at him the same way.

"I want to legally recognize you as my daughter" Faustus said nervously, but at least he had told her, not everything but some.

"Oh" she said letting out a long breath "I would love that, what does that entail? A DNA test, right?"

"How did you knew?" He asked clearly confused.

"She is smart as hell, Fausty" Lilith laughed at his face when she said his nickname.

"Yes, and a judge giving me the right to put my name on your birth certificate" he added.

"Oh, yes, I would like that very much" Alma answered smiling.

Just in that moment their food arrived, they ate in between a small talk about school. His daughter was a very intelligent, sensible girl, he found out that she liked horror movies, mystery books, learning other languages. She told him that she rescued Milo from a dog, getting hurt in the process, showed him the almost not visible scar on her arm. They finished their food and decided to go home. 

Lilith stayed with them for a few more hours and left, Faustus and Alma ate alone since Constance said she wasn't hungry. Now they were sitting on a couch in his office while they talked, they had fourteen years of things to cath up.

"Why did you never go back to Greendale?" She asked after a long time of silence.

"I, honestly? Your mother and I had a big fight, we said some things that hurt each other and decided to part ways" he answered truthfully "I regret it now, she was already pregnant when that happened."

"Yes" Alma whispered "she was."

"I would have stayed, had I known" he reassured her "I wish I had come back."

"Aunt Hilda always says that we can't change our past but learn for the future" Alma smiled at him "we missed a lot but we have enough time to make up for it."

"Indeed we do" he said taking her hand and smiling. He got closer and hugged her, tightly, it took her by surprise but she hugged him back closing her eyes. This is what it felt like to hug your father.

They kept talking a bit more and then said good night to go to bed. Smiling, Alma closed her eyes. While Faustus decided to sleep in another guest room to avoid an argument with Constance, he didn't wanted for anything to ruin his good mood. 

"Why didn't you told me sooner, Zelda?" He whispered to the loneliness in the room "I missed a lot of her life."

**Author's Note:**

> Remember to leave some kudos, comment and share... it will encourage me to write if I know people like what I'm writing!
> 
> P.S: I'm doing this multi chapter because one of my fave fic writers asked me to.


End file.
